This invention relates to hydrogen fueled engines.
Considerable efforts have recently been directed towards utilizing intermittent natural power sources, such as sunlight, to generate hydrogen for use when power is not available from the natural source. Hydrogen can be utilized as the fuel in a diesel engine, in combination with air. However, if an engine with a high compression ratio is utilized to increase the efficiency of operation, then nitrous oxide pollution is generated. A system which substantially eliminated such pollution, while also providing greater efficiency in engine operation, would enable the production of mechanical or electrical energy at lower cost.